User talk:BlaineColdiron
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pumpkin scissors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BlaineColdiron page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 07:32, August 11, 2011 Thanks! Thanks! I just finished the Sergeant Major Lili Stecchin page, but yes it needs a picture. I basically just copied and pasted what you said, then edited and added links. Oh, um nevermind I found a picture for it. Thanks anyways! Hi !! I'm Winterdawn. I'm a new editor. I'd really like to help editing here. I edited the infobox. Tell me if it'd be ok. Thank you. Winterdawn 11:53, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey !! What's up? Just dropped by to say hi. Can't see you around these days. Busy huh? Hey, you can check out this site - emmaavictorianromance.wikia.com Thank you. Winterdawn 05:55, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I've just gone through this wiki and joined as it really needs some work. I have some experience with stylizing, content management, policies and will do what I can since I liked the anime. Still, as I'm a newcomer here, plz do help me out, okay? Wings of the Wind ♠ user page ♠ message wall ♠ 18:55, August 14, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks. Didn't quite liked the font that was on the infoboxes and I'm glad someone helped out.BlaineColdiron (talk) 19:43, August 14, 2013 (UTC) *We really need to change the background and banner of this wiki.Viewers won't be attracted because of the wiki's poor graphics. As there's no active admin, why don't you apply for it? You're the most active editor here; you'll get it for sure. Then there'll be access to many changes. Wings of the Wind ♠ user page ♠ message wall ♠ 05:08, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Video I've added it in the main page. Wings of the Wind ♠ user page ♠ message wall ♠ 04:02, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Blaine! I'm thinking of a main page slider for this wiki. Can you select and upload pics that would represent: characters, weaponry and location? I've got the one for episodes. I'll fill up some more episode and location pages and then the slider will be linked and on the go. And also, we need to accumulate info and article on weaponry like- Alice's sword, military tanks, train etc. Wings of the Wind ♠ user page ♠ message wall ♠ 16:33, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Septieme I've added a new page but I lack content. Can you please add something there? Wings of the Wind ♠ user page ♠ message wall ♠ 07:15, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Admin Rights How are you doing Blaine? I'd like to again suggest you applying for admin rights. You could do with advanced facilities for editing and theme changes for the wiki look. Also it helps to have a good grasp on how things are going and tune them up - like getting views, tracking edits, enabling new features. We really need all these to keep this wiki in shape. Please visit this link: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Adoption_requests I'm waiting to hear what you have to say about it :) Please response. Wings of the Wind ♠ user page ♠ message wall ♠ 03:56, September 12, 2013 (UTC) *I'm not really interested in admin duties. But I do like adding content whenever I find it. BlaineColdiron (talk) 18:32, September 12, 2013 (UTC) *Hmm...I get it. Well since you've been the longest contributing member, can you suggest someone who can apply instead? Wings of the Wind ♠ user page ♠ message wall ♠ 18:48, September 12, 2013 (UTC) *Nothing comes to mind as of yet. BlaineColdiron (talk) 19:05, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Character infobox Hi! I think our character infos need to be changed. Do we really require person's height, location? Maybe we should add debut in manga/anime, insignia in case of military etc etc. And also there should be someway to hide the tabs that doesn't have info. What do you say? Wings of the Wind ♠ user page ♠ message wall ♠ 05:17, September 23, 2013 (UTC) *It sounds like a good idea. Why don't you try a little experimentation using sandbox mode and see how it works? BlaineColdiron (talk) 17:21, September 23, 2013 (UTC) *I've done a preliminary infobox with hiding tabs and upgraded look. I'm still tinkering to find a way for texts in tab to indent a little. What do you think about the new one? Wings of the Wind ♠ user page ♠ message wall ♠ 19:25, October 8, 2013 (UTC) *Looks good. Hope to see more improvements. BlaineColdiron (talk) 18:09, October 9, 2013 (UTC) *Another change made: the end navigation box of episode pages are twitched to suit the character boxes. Hope it's better than the one before. :: Now for the episode boxes. I have two samples you can check out: *http://ability.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_17 *http://bloodplusanime.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_1 :: Which do you like we can tamper (both are done by me so it's no worries in coppying and tampering)? And I'd like your suggestion for the set of information to be put up with it. Wings of the Wind ♠ user page ♠ message wall ♠ 06:33, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Fluid Layout Hi! How are you doing? Now that the wikia is following fluid layout, it requires more changes to adapt this wiki with current edit system. If you're not going to request for admin rights, is it okay with you if I give it a go? I think I can manage it with you alongside. Please let me know your views. btw do you know if the manga ch 28 is out yet? I have been waiting for ages for the english scans. Wings of the Wind ♠ user page ♠ message wall ♠ 18:55, December 12, 2013 (UTC) *Fine by me. You seem better at it. Me, I'd rather add content then admit. BlaineColdiron (talk) 19:31, December 12, 2013 (UTC) *Great! I'll apply for adoption in about a week or two. In the meantime, can you look for contents on Double-shotel team? I think they were mentioned somewhere in the cafe during an arguement or sth with webner around. I have a pic of their emblem but no info. So I can't create any article on them yet. Wings of the Wind ♠ user page ♠ message wall ♠ 07:22, December 13, 2013 (UTC)